flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member's roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 ---- Nocturne leaped to his paws, gaining a sudden boost of energy. 18:08, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Anna lead the patrol out of camp with great confidence. She had been having slight pains near her abdomen and hoped it was nothing. Sadly they had grown to be rather annoying and now her ears werempressed flat against her head. — Ryewhisker 18:44, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Nocturne glanced up at Anna in confusion, wondering why her ears were flattened. Did she spot something? Was it Amber? Where they in trouble? 18:46, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Darn cramps. She thought angrily. Shaking her head to clear it. That didn't help. A rather painful contraction seized her abdomen and she let out a soft growl. Her vision had blurred slightly and she slowed to a stop to crouch by a bush with her head bowed in pain. — Ryewhisker 18:49, June 24, 2016 (UTC) The little black cat stepped back and slowed his pace, slightly frightened by the molly's actions. Did she have rabies, like that Rune cat or whatever did those many moons ago? 18:52, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Anna felt as though she needed to console Nocturne. "Nocturne will you fetch me a sturdy stick please?" She asked him. Her claws were digging into the dirt creating small gorges. — Ryewhisker 19:04, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Nocturne looked up at the spike, flattening his ears nervously. Did she want a stick so she could club him over the head over it? That was nonesense, so he ran off to find one. 19:07, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Anna had been grinding her teeth together, but finally felt the contractions stop momentarily before they began again. "Dear sweet stars," she spat out. She'd pop the tom for getting her pregnant. That had to be it. it wasn't just cramps. — Ryewhisker 19:14, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Oh my StarClan, there was just so many sticks, too many sticks! He didn't know which one to pick, one always seemed better than the other. Nocturne quickly grabbed a random one and ran off to Anna with it. 19:17, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Anna felt another contraction seize her body and the first actual wet plop sounded in her ears. She was pregnant. — Ryewhisker 19:25, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Nocturne dropped the stick and gazed at the she-cat in disgust. That....was gross. 19:27, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Anna glared at the tom before the next two came. Several minutes later she lay exhausted with four kits laying around her body. Still skinny as ever. — Ryewhisker 19:34, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Nocturne was still greatly disgusted by the kitting, and had been hiding the entire time after he dropped the stick. 19:38, June 24, 2016 (UTC) After about twenty minutes of rest, Anna picked up two kits in her jaws and signaled for Nocturne to get the other two. "We need to get them back to camp." She said. Harry's left back foot twitched slightly and a tiny squeak came from his mouth. Fuli rolled over lazily leaving her mouth open. — Ryewhisker 19:45, June 24, 2016 (UTC) "Well, that's.... interesting." Dash's tail twitched from side to side. "I was not expecting that." -- 20:33, June 24, 2016 (UTC) "Ah, well, things happen." Stella said flatly before wandering off. Typical.---- Nocturne wrinkled his nose at the squirmy things. Did he really have to carry them? Nonetheless, he didn't argue, and struggled to pick up the kits. 17:17, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Anna helped Nocturne the best she could following behind the trainee. Surely, Stella would care about her son! Once they arrived at camp, Anna took the kits to the nursery leaving Nocturne with Apple. "Must of been gross." Apple commented to Nocturne. — Ryewhisker 17:26, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Nocturne made a disgusted face, his nose wrinkling up. "I still feel sick."---- Cliff, after clumsily walking about, eventually caught a pitiful hare that had been stuck in some trap. He brought it back to camp, feeling a bit dazed. 17:29, June 25, 2016 (UTC) (Is it ok if I do the week timeskip now? I need to betroth Harry) Anna smiled down at her kittens as Remus walked in. "Are you with me or not?" He asked Anna. "You can't expect me to fight someone who has given us a home. Our kittens a home." Remus snarled before stomping out. Anna's eyes widened in fear. — Ryewhisker 17:41, June 25, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, now that the patrol has returned) A week had passed by, and Stella's litter arrived quicker than she expected. In the end, she had four kittens which she named Triumph, Roran, Atarangi, and Sourise. 17:45, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Remus turned back to face his mate. "Anna I'm betrothing Harry. I'll be talking to Stella about hrr daughter." He said. Anna stared horrified. "He's just a baby, Remus." Anna replied. Renus had already left to speak with Anna. — Ryewhisker 17:55, June 25, 2016 (UTC) The squirming of her kits irritated Stella, but oddly, she was actually quite fond of little Roran...poor guy. 17:58, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Remus made his way to Stella. "Stella," he greeted. His gaze went to Triumph. Her beauty and muscular build would make great for his bloodline. "I'm here to propose a betrothal." He said. — Ryewhisker 18:29, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Stella 'raised a brow' at the tom, but put up no argument. She didn't care for her kits, so she wouldn't mind having them affianced. "Sure." 18:32, June 25, 2016 (UTC) "My son, Harry, has great potential to become leader and a great one at that. Now yout daughter would make great kittens for both our bloodlines." He continued. — Ryewhisker 18:36, June 25, 2016 (UTC) "Uh-huh." She listened to him with a small amount of interest, flicking her tail at both of her daughters. "Which one are you even talking about? I've two daughters." 18:39, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Remus taised a brow. "Triumph, of course." He said. The smoke tabby signaled to the calico kitten. — Ryewhisker 18:46, June 25, 2016 (UTC) The queen didn't even bother to ask to see the tom, rather she quickly agreed. "Sure, your tomkit may be betrothed to Triumph. Take her for all I care." 18:48, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay